The Galaxies Black Ops
by Excalibursoul
Summary: The XCOM project continues on while Shepard saves the galaxy XCOM will operate without the public knowing about them I know not the best work but I'll flesh it out.
1. Chapter 1

Miraka was having a bad day first humanity just found out they had neighbours and said neighbours attacked without provocation, what was worse was to find out that they were a slaver race and took well over fifteen thousand people from Shanxi before humanity could move into position. The Last Riot was one of XCOMs ships it was a carrier class of ship it had plasma cannons and laser's on it along with some of the thickest Elrium plating they could get their hands on reinforcing the titanium with a diamond hard substance that the lab boys cooked up and engineering installed. This was a ship meant to be the last thing any alien saw before they died however, right now after following the one's called Batarians to another planet that housed another alien species being attacked by the Batarians, again the reason this was a bad day wasn't the fact the Batarians were slavers and they were grabbing everyone they could though that was part of it no it was the aliens aside from being blue and having tentacles for hair you would think they were human females. On one hand they were aliens on the other there was something appealing to the XCOM soldiers mostly the males.

"Ah Fucking Wanker load up and send our troops planet side to assist ground forces along with try and liberate any slaves that they come across wether they be ours or another aliens people." Miraka barked in her heavy british accent all the people looked at her briefly before her XO came up.

"Ma'am are you sure about this." Tily was a girl who spent most of her days down in the lab rather then out with people the irish born was rather nervous in big crowds.

"Now I know all you were looking at those women boys and girls think of it this way they might be really grateful to you and show there appreciation in some way, now I don't know how but I'm going to let all of you use your imaginations on this one." This had everyone in the bridge quiet true aliens weren't well liked but hey a man can dream of a gorgeous ET needing some loving.

"Well I am sold lets do it." Brig just announces to everyone who nod there heads in affirmation.

Things were looking up for the Hegemony what with finding of a new species and there current enslavement on one of their colony worlds hopefully there military was weak on there home world cause it was looking most profitable. Then they hit this asari world and it was beginning to look like a good day now that Balek thought about it that was before strange crafts came down.

The XCOM ships took after their old VTOLs with a much smoother surface like the Hellfire and enough guns to make trouble mass accelerated but still good enough in the eyes of an XCOM specialist. Getting off Brigs got his squad into position with him as the heavy, two supports, one assault and a sniper with the sniper already picking Batarians off one at a time. Brigs was a Colonel and was making full use of the extra grenades based on alien designs from the first Etheral war he had taken out six of the Batarians. The supports were already helping whatever civilians they needed while shooting at the Batarians making the squads tenth kill. The assault ran forward and began to put the Arc Cannon to use two more dead this was a good day in Brig's book he looked over to the nearest Asari and spoke. "Doubt you thought the cavalry would arrive didn't you now it's time to teach these X-Rays who they're messing with." He then turns on his comm. "Yo Command we're all good for an FOB you can start coming to the party."

"Alright but save some for us ya damned monkey." That was Santoz on the line another Colonel and a sniper.

"Hurry your ass up then."

Mika was honestly beside herself this was a first contact scenario with an alien species and here they were not only willing to fight the Batarians but, also were willing to protect Los Asha and offer medical attention by how the two other aliens one she believed was male the other female were tending to everyones injuries. "By the Goddess." Mika couldn't help herself.

"Something on your mind there sweet heart." Brig's looked over at the alien who was staring in awe at him. "Speechless yeah we kind of have that effect on people."

"Oh wait how can we understand each other."

"Simple answer we hacked your communications performed a bunch of science way above my pay grade and well there you have it, when we saw you in this pickle of a situation we thought what the hell why not help out the beautiful ET's, I'm Brig's by the way."

"I hope you brought an army with you otherwise we're not looking good."

"Sorry sweetheart we fight smart not with numbers not enough of us around to really fight like an idiot don't worry we're already setting up a hospital as a med centre the spaceport's got some heavy resistance but nothing we haven't faced before it'll take best estimate twenty or so minutes less time if we got some help from you."

"Oh, what wait now, I mean will you present yourselves to the council on the citadel."

"No unfortunately we're covert however we have some people who we told about the situation and they seem eager to meet your government us however we weren't even suppose to be here but we figured we could do some damage uh you won't say anything right."

Mika finally got a good look at Brig he was tall six four and was muscular as well had a scratch going done vertically across his left eye and another one on his cheek his skin was a dark brown to contrast how the others with him had a lighter skin shade. His armour was black with a module that let him cloak. The sniper had what looked like two Turbine engines on the back of her armour. The Assault with the supports had a armour that was pure white. The guns were different in design they looked like they took some from Mass accelerated tech in that the weapons had a cool down period however the weapons also fired a Green energy that seemed to disintegrate their enemies.

"Yeah no kidding okay we'll pull out." Brig's speaks into his omni-tool instead orange it was blue and had the logo Vigilo Confido on it. "Well sweetheart looks like the Alliance just got caught up to us so we have to beat feet before we're seen on the news or something also the Turians should be here in a few minutes so take care of yourself." With that a strange looking ship came down and opened it's ramp up to admit the entrance of the members of XCOM force before taking off with the civilians begging them not to leave however not five minutes later did they leave did the Turians show up and they were greeted by the sight of a new species calling themselves humans they used Mass Accelerated tech, guns, and shields. 'That first group must be using illegal tech because these humans seem like all other Council species.

**At the Citadel**

"Well I must admit for first contact that is definitely different who would have thought we'd be meeting a new species one that just helped repel a Batarian slaver operation." Tevos glances at the photos taken of the battle with Brig's squad providing cover and support for the civilians.

"Hm they seem pretty well equipped and are smarter then one would think with how they used their ships." Sparatus was admiring how they managed to disable the guns then took out two of the three slaver ships engines leaving them dead in the water for the Turians to come and release the Batarians ill gotten gains.

"Their Technology is surprisingly advanced." Valern was looking at picture of one one of the aliens a female by appearances that had black hair a blindfold on with Armour that was samurai orientated but was tighter fitting and hugging her athletic frame with a diato in her right hand in reverse grip a Quarian managed to get a picture of her and made copies of it with the caption "See No Evil."

"The Batarians have broken citadel law though and must be punished, however that can wait until we meet the new species." Tevos spoke up gaining the affirmative of her two other councillors this was exciting to say the least. 'I wonder what there cultures like.'

'I wonder about this technology they have developed' Valern was thoughtful.

'I wonder what there military is like.' Sparatus looked at the amount of damage to the enemies the new arrivals did as well as keep casualties down to minimum good in his books.


	2. Chapter 2

Cain leaned back in his chair, XCOM that group was never to good around aliens when that invasion hit a while back still now they showed up and are making headway. Guess the Asari are thankful but he would have to wait and see for now all he could was hope and pray. The Councillors were in the human ambassadors embassy with expectant looks.

"About what you saw well best explained as they don't exist." Jonathan Harker was a fifty year old that served in the military he let his figure go only a little bit had salt and pepper hair along with hazel eyes.

"Don't give me that we can clearly see them." The Turian was beginning to lose his patients.

"Yes I know that, it's just after our first alien invasion with the ethereals we adapted their technology to suit our needs however we had to loot the metal and meld from them when they attacked. Then we set about learning to make said materials and well it's expensive and time consuming that's why we can make only a handful of ships and are limited in weapon production as well."

"Why aren't they suppose to exist then if they are your military branch." Tevos asked

"They aren't they're separate they're like your spectres except they're more unknown and we send them in to perform black ops."

"Would you be willing to part with any of your technology." The Salarian shifted and looked at the human expecting a firm no and then they could just threaten him.

"On one condition whatever you make stays within XCOM and what I mean is we don't give it to the public and only special military and science teams are let in." Jon says evenly.

"When you say within XCOM to what end do you mean."

"We'll set up a base to be monitored by ourselves and others whom we feel deserve knowing however I suggest that we keep XCOM and Spectre agents close together so that we can that we collect whatever information is missed."

"Smart however we already have the special tasks group."

"Even with them they wouldn't have the level of tech we have and we also have pysionics so we can read minds and manipulate others if need be."

Pysionics I've never heard of it." Tevos spoke out of curiosity.

"I'm not surprised however all Asari appear to have a derivative of the gift." With that Harkers eyes glowed blue. '_You would not believe how useful the gift is.' _With his voice inside there heads it left all the councillors with shocked expressions. "So do we have a deal."

"I believe we do can any race join." the Turian spoke.

"I was hoping we could just keep this between the four of us however send us a list of candidates and we'll go from there."

"I see well at least we're making progress you know when you denied all those claims to plasma and laser weaponry we were skeptical of how much you knew." Tevos offers a smile.

"I had to how would it look if we admitted an organization that was suppose to be defunct was actually running for hundreds of years to our own people."

"I see I find it troubling you have not built a much more sizeable army of such soldiers for your army." the Turian asked.

"We fight smart not with numbers and besides an XCOM squad on it's own can do a fuck ton of damage in a matter of minutes."

"One more thing though about that girl the one with the blindfold." Tevos looked a little hopeful.

"What Chizuru she's right here in the room."

"Or wa councillors." With that the girl who was wearing the samurai attire that was hugging her frame appeared Tevos had to admit up close she couldn't be any older than seventeen old human had bowed to all three councillors.

Taken off guard they all took a step back stealth technology could be very useful so getting over the surprise all three bowed respectfully to her.

"Don't let that youthful look fool you she's actually thirty right now."

"You should not tell others a woman's age Harker-Kun." the Girl says a bite in her voice.

"Easy hey sorry I slipped okay you can forgive right." Harker had his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"So I heard that who was it now aw yes Saren Arterius was inducted into the Spectres right."

"That's correct." Tevos spoke.

"Good we'd like to induct his brother Desolus into the XCOM project if that's okay with you."

"I think that would be an excellent idea." the Turian spoke with a little excitement."

Cain looked at the monitor with a smile on his face _'so that was his plan now this could prove to be entertaining' _however he had just grown a pure white Fox tail do to his manipulation of the multiverse and more changes were to come but he'd bear it because he had to save the multiverse and the three agents he had his eyes on were building quite the forces. _'Hope they live up to all the hype Shepard with both XCOM and the galaxy you'll be unstoppable.'_


	3. Chapter 3

It has come to my attention I sound rushed when I do a fic which is is the sad case I am but I do have ideas it's just I try and get it all out and well you know


	4. Chapter 4

Desolus sat in the small ship that was flying him to an unknown destination with the two human pilots going over the controls with seamless fluidity, still the lack of information left the general rather frustrated at the level of security. Going over the tiny ship he could plainly see that it wasn't an alliance vessel rather a small transport with a few guns mounted on it. The two humans said nary a word just kept on piloting and watching for trouble a bit different in his books from how the humans he met acted they liked to talk about well just about everything. Finally the silence was broken when one of them said "Approaching base welcome general we hope you enjoy your stay." Desolus looked at the space station by all accounts it had some pretty thick plating and it's structure was that of a sword in the darkness. The guns protecting the massive construct were AI driven making some of the best calculations to date illegal but XCOM could get away with a lot.

"Alright what in the spirits name is going on here and I want an explanation." Desolus glared at the two pilots who didn't even budge.

"Command will speak with you in the conference room as soon as the others arrive." Was all the reply he was getting.

"Others who else is coming."

"More Turians, some Salarians, and a couple of Asari." This just added to the generals frustration.

Balak was furious he just lost all his cargo and at least 80% of his men when the humans hit back in retaliation he hadn't count on the fact the humans would use smash and grab techniques such as cripple a ship board kill all the crew and leave. Then there were the weapons all of which had to be illegal and the other humans seemed different as if they were a better breed they could jump higher shoot farther and make a damned mess in a matter of minutes. They had to be an illegal branch of the humans government nobody could do all that and be that few it just didn't add up.

"Damn those humans." His comm officer grunts long range communication had been shot all to hell Balak couldn't really blame the man for his frustrations. "We're still hours away from the Hegemony and I still can't get a single transmission through."

"Just keep trying heres hoping we get some good luck." Balak stares off he was going to get his revenge one way or another all he had to do was survive.

"Well what do you know we ran into a patrol of that Asari pirates looks like things aren't all bad." The officer chirps and things would soon be looking much better for Balak.

Hana Din Na Raya was looking at the picture with the strange girl in the samurai attire she was very attractive she could guess how many Turians, Quarians, and Asari would think such a thing, when that slaver made a grab for Hana the last thing she expected was his heart to be cleaved in two. Even though hundreds claimed it was a terrorist group many were skeptical terrorists didn't help out complete strangers and then leave without a word. When the Turians showed up along with the humans it was tense moment however the humans offered medical services and the Turians military ones turns out both groups worked well together. Humans however were more respectful and understanding than one would think. However a couple of them seemed nervous to be treating some of the other species wounds there was no hatred just a fear for doing something wrong. They also tried to be as efficient as possible and were already back to where ever they came from in a matter of six hours.

Mika was standing in the Asari Councillors chambers giving the woman a look of complete befuddlement. "Care to explain that to me again how could it be top secret even to me an Asari Commando." Mika looks a little rattled.

"I'm afraid it's above your pay grade at this moment however there is one option." Tevos knew she gained the other Asari's interest.

"Alright I'll bite what is it?" With that the XCOM agents appeared and hit Mika with an Arc thrower sending her into the land of dreams.

Desolus looked around the room to see the humans going to and fro in a relaxed military manner, some scientist here and there were busy carrying crates that had the words classified on them. "Welcome to the XCOM project ya fucking lucky bastard." The voice female the language was that of a sailors.

"I suppose you are in charge around here." Desolus fixes the woman a look.

"Nah, the Last Riots my baby you however you are in charge of the Spirits Wrath and she's a beauty general." Miraka looks the Turian dead square in the eye.

"I wasn't informed of being transferred from Palavens Might to a new ship."

"Oh no you aren't it's just well now your a part of XCOM that means a ship doesn't mean your being transferred just means your getting some new toys."

"What is XCOM?"

"Whatever you want it to be, here we throw the rule book out the fucking window and do whatever we mother fucking please hows that."

"The Council wouldn't stand for this."

"The Councils the ones who are financing us they know exactly what the hell is going on and they'e alright with it, this is their way of trying out all the stupid crazy shit without any political blow back."

"Hey you two it's time Harkers here." A young man said standing straight he had to be in his late teens early twenties had blondish red hair and sharp green eyes. His hair was neat just like the muscle shirt he wore which didn't have any wrinkles in it and the XCOM logo dead square in his chest. Miraka left and Desolus walked over to the man.

"I hope you can provide me with some answers?" Desolus looked the man a Colonel Samson.

"I hope you realize some information is classified at this time." Samson replies evenly.

"What is it you plan to do."

"I have been informed that the Spectres are to have there activities observed by us in case there is some cleaning or rat catching to be done. However we'll also be there to grab whatever information is missed by them."

"So we're there babysitters if I understand correctly."

"No we also if high command wants us to we attack other threats such as the Batarians, was that all."

"Yes I believe we should get to that meeting."

"Confido Vigilo."

"What?" Desolus thought for a minute he had been insulted.

"I am watchful, I am necessary." Samson begins to walk away and Desolus follows he still has reservations about all this however if he can keep an eye on Saren then maybe this won't be so bad.

Harker stands at attention as everyone fills with people most of them are humans but a few aliens make it in there with most of them feeling tense. "Glad to see you all didn't get lost on the way here I hope you enjoyed talking with our specialists hope they didn't bog you down to long with their drunken banter." It was well known it took a hell of a lot just for an XCOM agent to get a good buzz even by ordinary standards an XCOM agent could drink three times as much as a regular normal amped human. This has the room give off a chuckle as the aliens look about and almost every one of them seems friendly. "Now as you know security is tight here for a reason technically we don't exist and no I don't mean you sever all ties with everyone you know, what I mean is no one is to talk about this outside this base." A few looks of curiosity but nothing making anyone bolt for the door. "You will all be given a list of meld mods you'd like to have done as well as a look for Psionics when you get the time. Each mod takes about ten days for it to fully adapt to your body and Psionics take three to find and bring out we have implants for it as well." With that said he looked around the room at nervous glances. "We'll also be giving you laser and plasma weaponry to.."

"Impossible there is no way you could have invented plasma weaponry when we the Salarian union haven't been able to get a functioning laser working." Malvon snapped out of surprise.

"You should ask the jackasses we beat how it was done we just took what we need from them and made some improvements." Colt shot the salarian a wolfish smile.

"You'll all get a chance to test out the new toys just be patient." Harker finished with, "Now that we got all that out of the way how about we show you around."


End file.
